


Day 7: Bathroom sex

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Sex, fuck buddies, sex without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Gladio has started to look for company whenever they spend the night at some remotely populated place. Maybe it's to dissolve some of the burden that nags in the back of his head, maybe to dull another kinda ache he wishes he could ignore but can't. Day 7: Bathroom sex with a stranger





	Day 7: Bathroom sex

It was easy to sink himself into the inviting warmth.

 

She was his type. Generous, hazel brown hair that came down below her shoulder blades. Cute, round face and large eyes that had twinkled mischief from across the diner. Nice body, a round ass his huge hands dug into almost greedily as he effortlessly supported her weight against the cool tile. Harsh breaths echoed in the tiny space of the stall as his dick buried itself into her like a jackhammer, she eagerly meeting him for each rapid thrust. 

 

Her nails sank into the backs of his shoulders, where the wings of the eagle met, and she pulled herself closer, arching her back with a drawn-out moan. The new angle hit a nice spot, and Gladiolus grunted out in ecstacy as the tender fire spreading out from his loins fulminated into an all-consuming inferno. The needy whispers in his ear, she drove her hips back and forth, matching the frantic speed he has built as the both of them drew closer to the peak. 

 

Neither of them was in this for sentiment. This was simply practical, a chance meeting neither of them planned on dwelling on for long. But like this, packed up into some stingy bathroom stall in whatever town they just happened to stop for the night, it was almost easy to forget what he was not. Or, whom he was  _ not  _ with.

 

She came first. With a high-pitched cry of euphoria as her nails sunk into his flesh borderline painfully. Her head flew back with the intensity of it, and it was almost enough to send Gladio over the edge, too. Regardless if the shield admitted it or not, such reactions from his partners struck his ego in a way that was satisfying in itself. But accompanied with the firm clenching of her muscles around him - like an anaconda constricting around its prey, ready to swallow him up - he grunted as the pressure like he was about to explode almost sent him reeling. He thrust into the tightness like a madman, the tendrils of orgasm already almost within his grasp. The sensation rose in him, rose, caught him off guard,  _ engulfed- _

 

His hips jerked with the flash flood of his release. She moaned appreciatively at the overstimulation as he pumped himself through his own high. Through the haze, Gladiolus set her down, planting a lingering kiss onto her neck, that spot that had made her purr less than twenty minutes ago, before he allowed himself to lean against the wall for support as the aftershocks rippled through him.

 

“My, you know how to treat a girl,” she hummed, grazing his arm as she pushed past him to get them some napkins.

 

Panting lightly, Gladiolus flashed a smug smirk. “You know it. No worse crime in the world than to leave a lady hanging.” She chuckled and handed him a stack of sheets. “Thanks.”

 

“So. How long are you staying in town?” she gazed at him via the mirror as she tied her hair back up. “Care for a retake?” she winked in no way low-key manner.

 

A sour look visited his features as he zipped himself back up. “I’m afraid no chance. We’re just passin’ through. We’re leaving in the morning.”

 

“Those three you were with?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Was there disappointment in her tone as she turned back to face him and crossed her arms? “Shame.” Yes, he noted. Her grin was tainted. “That was quite the performance.”

 

Tossing the dirty towels into the bin, Gladiolus stepped in front of her and reached behind to pinch her ass cheek. Winking lewdly, appreciating the woman’s gall, he purred, “My pleasure.”

 

She giggled briefly before fixing him with a jestery grin that said it’s been great but it was time for them to part ways then. “Well. Thanks for the ride.” Biting her lip to Gladio, she again pushed past him as she headed for the door. Gladiolus followed the sway of her hips as she crossed the distance. Her hand on the handle, she turned to mouth him a kiss before she pulled the door open and disappeared through it.

 

Chuckling, the shield shook his head lightly before turning to face the mirror and make himself representable.He left the bathroom some few minutes later. The beauty whom had become his latest adventure had rejoined her company in their table, but she did seek him out for a mischievous, meaningful look as the shield made for the diner door. Grinning, Gladiolus held it easily, communicating in gaze what he couldn’t in contact. Her smirk widened a fraction before she broke eye contact, the conspiracy melting from her features as she returned to the discussion. Gladiolus, too, averted his eyes, and hollering a vague thank you to the diner chef, left the building.


End file.
